


Xiubaek Werewolves

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: No inspiration for the title xD





	Xiubaek Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent. It’s a little longer than expected, and I’m sorry the ending is a little crappy.. *hides away*

Baekhyun is used to disappointment, it’s all he’s ever known. Starting from the fact that he’s an Omega, it doesn’t help that he’s from a poor family. From the time he was sixteen, he’s worked his hardest to change things. But it would be easier if others didn’t treat, him like he doesn’t matter. He barely remembers what it’s like to have friends, anymore sad thing is. He’s used to people putting him down, to Alphas wanting to toy with him. He wishes that everything was different, but that will never happen.

A lot of the time he doesn’t eat, because he can’t afford it. He’s well aware that his co-workers get paid more, not that he can do anything about it. But Baekhyun gets it he’s simply an Omega, he’s beneath the Betas and the Alphas. They don’t understand what it’s like to be, told you aren’t going to get far in life because of who you are. They’ll never know that he cries some nights, that other times he feels numb. If he talked to anyone from his past, they’d see he’s nothing like he used to be. It’s hard most of the time. 

“Can’t you do anything right!” Baekhyun holds it together, it’s the usual issue. He waits until his boss is gone before, he picks up the plates that he dropped. He accidentally tripped over someone’s bag, its not his fault that that woman had her stuff on the ground. Nor is it his fault that she refused to move it, because she’s a Beta. And she doesn’t have to listen to him, he manages to clean it up. As he stands back up it’s clear, no one had offered to help him. No one even looked in his direction, taking a deep breath he heads to the kitchen. 

He sheds a few tears as he throws the broken plates away, he’s not prepared for “that’s coming out of your pay.” Naturally, he says nothing, he takes his break. And quickly heads outside to sit on the stairs, it helps that he’s a little hidden from view. Then he cries non stop, for a few minutes. Unable to hold it in once he’s okay, he looks up and over the town. It’s always a nice view from here, it’s all okay until “Baekhyun get back inside.” He takes a moment before climbing down the stairs, and following the chef inside.

He’s given a few plates to take out to the customers, “try not to break anything.” With a nod he’s out the door, he has no issues after that. It’s late when he slowly walks home, he doesn’t care that it starts to rain. He has tomorrow off as he thinks, about the small comforts of his apartment. And how it’s only a few blocks away, what he doesn’t account for is; a couple of Alphas. Who have had a few drinks and, are insistent on having fun with him. He continues walking “hey, don’t walk away from us.”

He doesn’t respond but, he’s soon cornered and has no choice. One of them smirks “you’re a pretty Omega,” he shies away so the Alpha leans in closer. “You also smell pretty nice” Baekhyun grips his bag, wanting so badly to say something. “I think we should go somewhere private,” he remains quiet. A few minutes later he’s dragged into an abandoned building nearby, where he ends up raped. As he tries to get away they decide, to beat him. He struggles to get up and, get home it’s a short walk that he doesn’t remember.

He comes back to reality when he finds the landlord, waiting at the door “remember rent is due in two days.” He waits until he’s alone, sitting on his couch. He cries not from the pain, but from the fact he doesn’t have enough for rent. To try and forget he heads to the bathroom, looking at his reflection. He’s far from who he used to be, he looks like a ghost. One that’s in pain, and hurt but, still a ghost. Baekhyun is aware he needs to try and, see if he can get some more time. Until he can get enough.

It’s nothing but, quiet as he heads to bed. Hoping that his dream will be a lot more exciting, the next day he sleeps most of it. But he doesn’t feel better, when he gets to work the following morning. He receives his paycheque, not surprised that it’s lighter than last time. He’ll have enough for food for two days, he pays rent that afternoon after a long day.

He finds himself being stalked by another Alpha, who simply wants to use him as a punching bag. He’s not sure how much time passes, as he lays bloodied in an alley. But he’s up and, walking home. He soon finds another Alpha “why do you let them, do stuff like that” Baekhyun sighs. “Does it matter why? Besides, I know my place in society” it falls quiet. The Alpha watches as he limps home, he’d be the first one to want to help. The next day he can’t help but, notice that he’s struggling. “Would you like some help.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath “why do you care, no one else does” he needs to keep calm. “What makes you so special” he looks at him, “maybe I just want to help.” Baekhyun may have laughed a little, but it sounded empty. “But why? I’m nothing but, a useless Omega that’s treated like garbage.” The Alpha moves closer he smiles a little, “what if I could change that.” He can’t say he’s not curious, “change it how?” He smiles a little more. “By providing protection, by giving you money” it sounded a little too good to be true.

”And what exactly would you get in return,” the Alpha leans close enough to whisper. “The pleasure of your friendship” that’s a surprise, “o-okay” it fell quiet again until. “In that case I’m Minseok” Baekhyun smiled a little, “I’m Baekhyun” this will be the first time. He can say he’s met a nice Alpha, it’s also the first time in a long time. That he has one as a friend.

[<3 <3 <3 <3] 

On his next day off they meet up in the park, Baekhyun is a little nervous. “I won’t hurt you” he knows that, but he can’t help that he feels this way. It’s been a week since they met, and he still cannot believe it. “I-I know” they wander around town, gaining a bit of attention. It took some time but, he quickly discovered just how much, he needed him. To make things more interesting, Baekhyun found out that he’s pregnant. He couldn’t believe it, it’s a good thing he wasn’t alone. Minseok was with him, he was concerned about the Omega.

Neither of them said a word as they left the hospital, Baekhyun didn’t want it to be real. Sitting in his small apartment it had remained, quiet for a while. “I never thought I would end up pregnant, because of something bad that happened.” Minseok was a little confused “what are you talking about,” Baekhyun felt a few tears fall as he looked up. “I was raped” his natural instinct was to feel angry, but seeing the state his friend is in. Caused him to simply hold him and, comfort him for a while that’s all that happened. 

“You won’t be alone I will be here to help you,” Baekhyun smiled a little “thank you.” It falls quiet since neither of them knew what to say, Baekhyun began to think about what he was going to do. Over the next few days he found it difficult to work, which complicated things. In turn making it harder to pay for his apartment, of course, Minseok was there to offer up the spare room at his place. In the end, Baekhyun agreed finding it better, and easier. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

“I don’t know how I never realized how stubborn you are,” Minseok wasn’t all that surprised. Baekhyun has hit the three month mark, and he’s doing things he shouldn’t. “It’s not like you can change that” the Alpha, does his best not to laugh at that. “Will you sit down and relax,” it falls quiet the Omega continues standing. “Do you want me to make you sit down” he isn’t sure what to say, Baekhyun smiled a little “is that a challenge.” Minseok moves closer “I hope your daughter, doesn’t inherit your stubbornness.”

Baekhyun laughed a little “chances are she will,” with that he finally sits on the couch. He gently rubs his belly as his little girl, begins to kick “she certainly knows how to be active.” Minseok smiled a little, he sat next to him. “I’ve come up with a couple of names, but I think I’ll wait to pick one.” While Minseok went to work Baekhyun relaxed, let his mind run wild with the thoughts he’s kept to himself. He wouldn’t admit it yet, he’s not ready to. Since he’s only known the Alpha a few months, but he’s starting to fall for him.

He had thought he’d be alone until Minseok got back, that night so it’s a surprise when he hears someone at the door. He’s a little hesitant to answer, since it’s not his place. But he opens the door to find a woman. It’s not hard to tell she’s a Beta, “who are you” he’s about to respond. That is until he’s interrupted “why are you, in Minseok’s place” she pushes past him. She then looked him up and down, “I bet you’re nothing but, an Omega. Using him” he looked at her, ready to have something to say but, she’s not worth it.

”I’d tell you who I am but, I don’t see the point” he laughed a little. “You think you’re better than me?” She nodded, “there’s something I’m curious about. Who are you to him? Friend, partner, acquaintance” she looked shocked, “for your information I’m his girlfriend.” He was only a little surprised “that’s funny because, he’s never mentioned you. And you don’t seem like the type he’d go for,” she moved closer. “Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” funny thing is he didn’t feel scared.

”I bet you wouldn’t” she smirked “I bet I would,” with that she left. He was stuck thinking _who is that?_ For, the rest of the time he couldn’t relax. The only thing distracting him was his little girl, suddenly more active than before. He had no chance to ask the Alpha when he got home, so it was the following morning. They were having breakfast when he mentioned, “had a visitor last night.” Minseok looked at him “who” Baekhyun took a deep breath, “I don’t know her name.” He tensed up then sighed “I wish she would leave me alone.

I’m guessing she told you she’s my girlfriend,” he nodded “I stopped talking to a few years ago. When she first started telling people, we were together.” In the end, he was told to never speak to her.

It’s been a quiet few weeks, everything was going smoothly. And then Baekhyun kissed him, it felt a little tense after it was over. Minseok had no idea how to react, when he regained his senses. He asked; “why” since Baekhyun felt embarrassed, he backed away a little. And didn’t look at him as he said; “because I like you,” he couldn’t believe it. “You like me” the Omega blushed a little, and nodded “for how long.” That’s when he looked at him, “a little over a month” it fell quiet. Baekhyun leaned against the wall.

And looked away he didn’t notice what Minseok was doing, he did jump a little when he realized. The Alpha was right beside him, he smiled a little and tilted his head. “And here I was thinking you didn’t like me,” Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat. “What” Minseok laughed a little, “I’m not going to say it again.” Before he could say anything Minseok kissed him, this time it was so much more. They went out for lunch since it was a nice day, it wasn't completely unexpected that she appeared again. At least this time she was put in her place. 

Since Minseok is over it, he’s over everything she does. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Before they knew it, it was time for Baekhyun to give birth. He was over the pain, of course, he was going to say he would never do this again. But every thought melted away, the moment he held his little girl. Hana. It wasn't hard to tell how much he loves her already, he knew he needed sleep. But he wasn't ready to put her down yet, in the end, he did start falling asleep. Minseok was beside him he carefully picked her up, it was amazing how he seemed to be a natural. After a few hours Baekhyun felt rested enough. 

It was a surprise that Hana doesn’t cry much, it was easy enough for them to adjust.


End file.
